1. Field of the Invention
An industrial computer having a panel which can be opened sidewise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an industrial computer (please refer to FIGS. 3 and 4) generally includes a panel (a), a fastening frame (b) behind the panel (a), and a control box (c) fastened with the fastening frame (b). Furthermore, an openable lid (d) is provided with the panel (a) to facilitate the operation or control of the computer. The cost of the computer is raised because of the provision of the openable lid (d).
Furthermore, the control box (c) of the conventional industrial computer is fastened directly to the fastening frame (b) with a plurality of screws. The whole conventional industrial computer must be removed from a bracket (e) (shown in FIG. 4), a card or some cards in the control box (c) must be detached and then the control box (c) is removed each time when some parts of the panel (a) need to be repaired. This is inconvenient and time-consuming.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved industrial computer having a sidewise openable panel to facilitate the repairing and maintenance of the industrial computer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved industrial computer which can achieve a modulated design, so as to lower the cost, and more easy for maintenance.